1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial communication control system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a disk reproducing device which controls communication between two microcomputers incorporated in the disk reproducing device using a clock signal (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-187526, patent document 1, herein after). There is also known a serial control device which controls serial communication for inputting and outputting data into and from a CPU (Central Processing Unit) by using a clock signal, and which generates an interruption signal so that interruption of data which requires fast processing can be carried out (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H7-319841, patent document 2, herein after).
There is also known a serial control device in which UART (asynchronous type serial) is used in serial communication for sending and receiving data to and from a microcomputer, and it is determined whether data sent from a microcomputer is received by a the other party based on whether a receiving operation-completion signal sent from the other party is received (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-139319, patent document 3, herein after).
However, if the serial control is performed using the clock signal in the serial communication as in the patent documents 1 and 2, the control becomes complicated and costs are increased.
Further, in the patent document 3, it is determined whether sent data is received by a third party based on a receiving operation-completion signal sent from the third party. However, when the receiving operation-completion signal is not received from the third party, it is only possible to again send the data, and it is not possible to determine whether the third party is in a state where the third party can receive data, and this is not efficient.